Only if
by cdisney3
Summary: Summary in story, but if you like it, review it and see if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is basically about what I think should have happened after Duncan and Gwen's first kiss. Please review!**

Gwen's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could when Duncan and I found out that Tyler saw us kiss. I ran into first class and ran into the girl who made things worse. Courtney.

"Hey Gwen, can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure." I said nervously. We sat on the couch.

"Aren't you glad Duncan's back? He looks great doesn't he look great?" she told me. I was in shock but at the same time relived.

"He looks great! I'm so happy he's back – for you." I said quickly.

"Attention passengers, please report to the common area!" Chris yelled from the P.A. Relieved I walked with Courtney. As I walked, Duncan pulled me into the corner.

"Ouch." I said as he slammed me against the wall. I had to admit, being near his face gave me the shivers in the good way.

"Sorry, I was just wondering, do you think that the kiss had some meaning behind it?" he asked me. I could tell he meant it. But I couldn't be so sure, there's so much drama here that I want to go home.

"Listen Duncan, we're best friends. I think that maybe it's time for you to move on from our kiss and stick with Courtney.

"But I-"he started.

"I know but I just need time. You kissing me when you're with Courtney just got me completely confused. I mean you were just the guy who always does harmless flirting with me and now it comes to this? Ugh, you just get me so frustrated." I said yelling at him. It made me kinda sad to see him stare at me with begging puppy eyes, but I was used to it.

"Gwen do you want to know why I kissed you?" he asked as he slipped his hands around my waist. I was hypnotized for a moment but then Chris called over the P.A. that we were landing soon. I never thought Chris would come in handy.

"I do but, not now."

"Wait at least let me finish a little bit." He said as he grabbed my wrist. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

"Do you remember after Total Drama Action, when our parents and us went to London and we snuck off to that Punk Club?" he asked. That's why the Punk Club seemed so familiar; we went there and disabled all the cameras that followed us.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, that's why I didn't go home. I wanted to go back there." He said. My eyes widened.

"But why?" I asked. Then we felt the plane crash with a thud.

"I'll tell ya later." He said as he winked at me. I stood there thinking for a moment, but then followed behind him.

Chris explained our first challenge which was to get gold from a Boar Bear. He asked one person from each team to volunteer. I did, but unfortunately, so did Duncan. We both talked at the same time.

"Now we're going to switch channels!" Chris announced. My heart dropped.

"So we're not going to watch very closely?" Courtney asked, worried.

"Nope, we're doing this like the real Olympics." Chris said with a sneer on his face. I wanted to smack it right off him. As we were searching for the Boar Bear, I avoided Duncan, although I wanted to know why he went back to the Punk Club. I rubbed my head at all the frustration. As I walked backwards, I bumped into Duncan.

"Oh, hey, heh again." I said nervously.

"Hey Beautiful." He said with a soft smile on his face.

"Please continue this, except with music. And only Duncan sings, Gwen, just shut it." Chris said out of nowhere. I grunted. Duncan winked at me.

"Okay this is why I went to the Punk Club." He whispered to me before he started.

"_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I've been in love with you

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving

Policeman says son you can't stay here  
I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street

So I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving  
I'm not moving

People talk about the guy  
Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa  
There are no holes in his shoes  
But a big hole in his world

Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you

I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved

'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we meet  
Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street

So I'm not moving  
('Cause if one day you wake up, find that you're missing me)  
I'm not moving  
(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)  
I'm not moving  
(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)  
I'm not moving  
(Oh, you see me waiting for you on a corner of the street)

Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move"

I touched my heart and a tear came to my eye. He really meant that. Although it was stubborn for him to go all the way to the Punk Club that we loved and refuse to move until I noticed how much we needed each other, I still thought it was the sweetest thing any guy could ever do for me.

"Duncan I-"I started, but the Boar Bear grabbed Duncan. I used the opportunity to get the gold. During the second challenge, Heather won for us, but this lead to a tiebreaker. Alejandro forced the truth out of Tyler about me and Duncan's kiss.

"WHAT!" Courtney screeched. She started to pounce at me, but Sierra held her back. Duncan didn't stand there; he came in between me and Courtney.

"Courtney, the only you're hurting my Gwen is over my dead body!" he yelled. I blushed. He said "my Gwen". I prayed that Cody won the tiebreaker and he did. I went into the confessional.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: I can't believe Duncan went all the way to the Punk Club just to get MY attention. But, he's probably getting eliminated right now. *gasps and runs out of the confessional***

**End Confessional**

I ran to see who was eliminated from Team Chris. Thankfully, it was an intern. I returned to first class, only to run into Sierra.

"Oh, you are so going down." She said.

"Sierra what did I do to you?" I asked confused.

"You stole Cody's heart from me. And do you know how hard it is to make him like me? Well let me tell it's not a bed full of roses!"

"Listen Sierra, Cody's been doing this since season one, and I rejected him since season one. So does it make sense to get mad at me?" I explained to her. Her eyes widened.

"You're right! Aww, I'm so sorry new best friend. I promise never to eliminate you!" she said as she hugged me.

"Shh, keep it quite though; we don't want Courtney finding out." I told her.

"Okay, come on we have to get back to first class." She said. I walked with her and half of me felt relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey so due to the many reviews telling me to continue, here's chapter 2!**

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I decided to get a bite to eat in the common area. I can't believe I actually _sang _yesterday. But it was worth it. I was singing to the most awesome girl in the world. But, does she really like me like that? As I was thinking about Gwen and taking a bite out my apple, Courtney came.

"Hello Duncan." She said through clenched teeth.

"Hey." I said plainly.

"Hey, is that all you could say? How about I'm sorry?" she said getting angrier. I tensed.

"There's nothing I'm sorry about." I told her getting in her face. I didn't notice that she lifted a fist and then punched me my eye. I grunted loud out of pain, but then _she _came.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I sat in first class talking with Sierra. Although she's kinda coo-coo, she's an awesome friend.

"So you really think I have a chance with Cody?" Sierra asked me.

"Of course, I mean some advice would be to let him have some space." I told her, knowing her obsession. Then I heard a loud grunt of pain coming from the common area.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Sierra.

"No, what was it?"

"Let me check." I said as I got up. I went into the common area to find Duncan on the floor, and Courtney in the position of finishing a punch. She knocked him out, well almost. His eyes were still open and filled with joy that I came. I ran over to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at Courtney. Her eyes looked like they burned with fire.

"He wouldn't apologize to me!" she screeched. I stood up and slapped her across her face. She stood there, shocked that I had the strength to do that. I decided to use this time and check on Duncan.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I cradled his head in my hands. I saw that he had a black eye from the punch. He smiled and sat up.

"Now that you're here, why wouldn't I?" he said smiling. I blushed. Courtney stared at us and screamed again. This caused the rest of the contestants and even Chris to come into the common area.

"You should apologize just to shut her up." I told him. He rolled his eyes but stood up.

"Courtney, I'm-"he was cut off by Courtney crying on the floor like a child.

"You jerk, you monster, you-"she cried.

"Look, I'm trying to say I'm-"Duncan tried to finish, but then he got hit in the groin by Courtney. I immediately got between them.

"Listen here Ms. C.I.T, the dude's trying to apologize. But since you can't even listen, you're not gonna here one from him for a while." I yelled at her.

"I would love to continue this but I think you guys' better hold onto something for crash landing." Chris said. Duncan held onto my waist. I glanced away from him. We landed in area 52. Chris explained to us that the challenge was for each of our teams to sneak into area 51. As we started, both our teams got stuck on a minefield.

"This is a perfect time for some music! Gwen, you're the lead!" Chris exclaimed. I groaned. I thought about what I wanted to sing and found a song that fits how I feel about Duncan right now.

"_Sometimes we fight  
Sometimes I cry  
Why don't I  
Just tell him goodbye  
Sometimes I should  
But sometimes I don't  
Build up the strength to  
Say that it's wrong  
Sometimes I hate  
Sometimes I love  
Sometimes I hurt  
Sometimes I don't  
Sometimes I wait  
For him to change  
But it's okay  
I've disguised the pain  
And I don't ever wanna leave him alone  
They say i'm brainwashed but i'm in love  
With this .com man  
Yeah_

Keep telling myself that it's not worth it  
I already know I don't deserve it  
But if it's from you I don't mind hurting  
This is my perfect nightmare  
So when will I wake up and scream  
No way (x7)  
But if it's from you I don't mind hurting  
This is my perfect nightmare  
Perfect nightmare

Sometimes I keep my cool  
Sometimes I let him know  
Sometimes I even pack my bags to walk out the door  
Sometimes I feel safe  
Sometimes I really don't  
Sometimes I promise that i'm ready to let him go  
But I don't ever wanna leave him alone  
They say i'm brainwashed but i'm in love  
With this man

Ohh ohhh

Keep telling myself that it's not worth it  
I already know I don't deserve it  
But if it's from you I don't mind hurting  
This is my perfect nightmare  
So when will I wake up and scream  
No way (x7)  
But if it's from you I don't mind hurting  
This is my perfect nightmare  
Perfect nightmare

Hoping he's changing  
But i'm scared he's not  
Can't see a way to leave  
Help me open my eyes

Keep telling myself that it's not worth it  
I already know I don't deserve it  
But if it's from you I don't mind hurting  
This is my perfect nightmare  
Perfect

Keep telling myself that it's not worth it  
I already know I don't deserve it  
But if it's from you I don't mind hurting  
This is my perfect nightmare  
So when will I wake up and scream  
No way (x7)  
But if it's from you I don't mind hurting  
This is my perfect nightmare  
Perfect nightmare  
No way (x7)  
But if it's from you I don't mind hurting  
This is my perfect nightmare  
Perfect nightmare  
Perfect nightmare"

I finished and saw Duncan's face with a shocked look. Then he smiled at me. Cody finally sacrificed his candy for us and we made it to area 51. Our team decided to split up. As I was searching, I bumped into Duncan. As soon as I looked at him, my eyes stared at him dreamily.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, nice song." He told me.

"Thanks, it kinda just came to me."

"Thanks again for saving my butt." He told me.

"No problem Duncan, anything for my best friend."

"That's a problem, I wanna be more than friends." He said. I looked at him, shocked. Although those words were like music to my ears, they were also dreadful. It reminded me of Trent. If I go out with Duncan, will he go crazy like him if I meet another friend that's a guy? I don't want to be hurt like that again. Tears came to my eyes and he noticed.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Duncan but, from my past relationship, I don't think that's a good idea." I said as I buried my head into my hands. A few seconds later, I felt a pair of hands take mine from my face and pair of lips come down on mine. I kissed him back.

"I get it, you think I'm gonna act like Trent aren't ya?" he asked as we pulled away.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"But I'm not. I'm gonna be your average teenage boyfriend. Your Perfect Nightmare." He said as he winked at me. I smiled. We ran our separate ways to our teams. I found a perfectly working alien artifact. As we were running, Courtney tripped me, but Chris caught our alien artifact. I sighed of relief.

I again went to Team Chris's elimination ceremony. I was so glad when Tyler went home instead of Duncan, but Courtney came in the room.

"That's it! No more Ms. Nice Guy!" she screamed. I hope that I had an alliance waiting, because the next challenge was gonna be a long one.

**A/N: Like it? Think I should continue? Then review! The song used was Perfect Nightmare by Shontelle. Thanks!**


End file.
